


Little Miss Sunshine Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Little Miss Sunshine Requests

**Imagine being Dwayne's boyfriend and wanting him to meet your family.**

Dwayne didn’t catch your eye at first. He was very reserved and hung out alone most of the time, flying below the radar. It wasn’t until you were paired together for a project that you started to really notice him. 

After your project was over, you started hanging around him more. He seemed confused at first, but didn’t push you away. You two had an interesting dynamic; Dwayne with his silence and you with your exuberant nature. You noticed he smiled a lot around you, though.

It didn’t take long for you to realize that you liked him. And you had a feeling that he liked you, too. You decided to ask him out. He was flustered at first, but after a moment gave you a small nod.

You usually took the lead when the two of you would go out. You’d do most of the talking to servers and the folks at the front desk of movies. Sometimes you’d order for him, but he mostly took care of that himself. 

You were ready to introduce him to your close friends and family way before he was. You didn’t want to pressure him, but he seemed okay with it. So long as you didn’t see his family for a while. 

“I can wait as long as you need, Dwayne. Whenever you’re comfortable with me meeting them, I’ll be ready to win them over.” 

“I’m not worried about that.”

“You think they can scare me off, is that right?”

“They can be a lot.” 

“So can I. I’ll fit right in.” 

He gave you a smile and reached for your hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Besides, after you meet mine I don’t think there’ll be anything to worry about.” 


End file.
